The Last Judgement
by fireplant
Summary: Sequel to Cody and Journey to the Himalayas.I will describe what happened before in Chp1,though i suggest u read the previous stories first anyways.This is about Carey going to hell,not knowing that she is the mother of the Golden Child.PLSE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's note: This story is sequel to "Cody", also sequel to "Journey to the Himalayas". I suggest "Cody" read first, then "Journey to the Himalayas". But I will describe what happened in chapter 1. (this is prologue) By the way, it might not be that interesting, the story's gone quite far from the original tv show.

KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE!!!!

_**In Hell, the Circle, 75 mortal years ago.**_

_Lucifer, fallen angel, threw a baby onto the filthy floor of the dungeon, and a knife with it, next to the mortal cowering on the ground._

"_Ple-please!" the mortal stammered. "Wh-who is this?"_

"_Her mother is Valade, one of the thirteen who had fallen._

_Her father is just another mortal like you. _

_She is a half-bred." The fallen angel replied._

_The mortal saw that the baby had wings on her back. _

_They were not white, like that of an angel from heaven, nor black, like one of the thirteen who had fallen._

_They were a light brown, speckled white splotches._

_Her feathers were too downy, her wings too small._

_But one day the wings would grow, and carry her in flight._

"_What do you want me to do?" The mortal asked, his face ashen and pale._

" _You know about the Prophecy. She will live her life on Earth, unknown that she will one day be the mother of the Golden Child. If she is not to know about her identity, I want her wings cut off." Lucifer said._

"_Yes, my lord." The mortal immediately obeyed. He picked up the knife, held the girl up by her wings and slit them off._

_The mortal watched the baby howl and twist with pain without batting a single eyelash._

"_Now, take her to Earth, leave her on the doorstep of a hospital. _

"_Tell them nothing but that her name is Carey." The fallen angel instructed, his voice dangerous and icy._

_**In Hell, the Circle. An hour before the Solar Eclipse. **_

Around the table, sat twelve of the thirteen who had fallen.

They were waiting for the thirteenth.

There was tension in the room.

The twelve shifted in their chairs constantly, none of them daring to talk.

It had been a century since the council had been called together for a Meet.

This time, the Meet would be about the Golden Child, and Carey Martin.

Finally, the door opened, and in walked soundlessly, the thirteenth member.

This one had many names, the thirteenth member, the one who had fallen, the fallen angle and the Prince of Night.

All the other twelve members set their eyes low, looking at the table.

He sat down at the head of the table, and announced, "You may now look at my face."

The twelve fallen angels looked up.

Lucifer's eyes were the same icy black as it had always been, the deep, ancient dark power in their depths were stronger than ever.

No one could look into his eyes for longer than a second.

"You all know the Prophecy.

_It will happen when yin and yang meets._

_Seed of the Creator,_

_Part of the devil._

_The Golden Child will come._

_Born in the pits of hell, _

_Born from the womb of one who is dead._

"I have promised you, that today I will tell you what the prophecy means.

"The Golden Child, god's daughter, will be born from a woman.

"A woman whose mother is one of the thirteenth, a woman whose father is an angel from heaven."

The others gasped. "The Golden Child is part devil!"

Lucifer continued.

"When yin and yang meets, when the solar eclipse happens, the fertilized egg that will be the Golden Child will appear in the womb of a woman who is half devil herself.

"The Golden Child's destiny can be swayed either way. She is meant to be the saviour of mankind, she is meant to kill me." Lucifer sneered.

"But she can turn against mankind and work with me as well."

"Valade!" Lucifer called out.

The only female of the thirteen looked up, her cropped black hair falling over her face, her violet eyes glinting.

"Yes, my lord."

"It is now the solar eclipse. The Golden Child is in the making. Fetch Carey Martin!"

Author's note:

This is the prologue. I hope you guys don't find it too boring. By the way, Cody, Zack and Kurt are still in the story, they'll appear later. Chiyo is part of this as well. If you guys remember who Chiyo is. PLSE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chp1

Author's note: I hope more people reviews this. And I intend for this story to be _slightly_ funny.

Carey Martin's eyes widened with horror as she sank slowly down to the Earth, and down to the open pit of hell.

What had she done, ever, to deserve this?

All her life, she had suffered.

As a child, she was found on the doorstep of a hospital.

She went to an orphanage, and later adopted by an abusive guardian.

She ran away from the rundown place call 'home', ran off with Kurt.

Kurt left her only a few years after the twins were born, then she became an addict of alcohol.

The twins died, both her sons taken away in the short span of a few days.

She went all the way to the Himalayas and lost Kurt on the way.

She had given up so much and suffered so greatly, and now she was going to hell?

She trashed and she struggled as she slowly descended into the pit.

It was so hot, her body was covered with sweat, she felt dizzy and weak, but she continued stuggling.

The Devil will have to come here and take her himself if he wants her.

_Wait, was the Devil a woman?_

Because in front of her was a woman with cropped layers of black hair, deliberately made untidy.

Her violet eyes glittered, reflecting the fire of hell.

She bared her fangs when she saw Carey.

"Haello, my daughter." she spoke with a slight accent of what seemed a mix of German and Italian.

Her voice was filled with authority, filled with cold power, spoken from a cold heart that will never warm.

"I am not your daughter!" Carey sneered.

"Vhether you believe eet or not, I am Valade, one of de derteen who have fallen. You vill have respect. It is a shame I have borne such trash."

Valade glared, her violet eyes glinted silver, and Carey clutched her stomach, falling to the ground.

It felt as if some invisible force has punched her in the stomach.

Carey gasped in shock as a pair of wings so black it glowed purple unflured itself from the back of Valade.

She looked like the angle of death. She _was_ the angel of death.

"I vould not vaste my presious time on a waste like you, but since the master ordered, I vill do such a deeshonorable ting."

Without warning, she grabbed Carey's shoulders with her hands, _unsheathing _claws to get a good grip.

She leapt into the air, and extened her 15 feet wingspan, pushing down hard, taking Carey with her.

Valade was surprisingly strong, in a few hard strokes of her wings, she was 40 feet up in the air.

She skimmed across the sea of fire in a few seconds.

They quickly arrived to what seemed like a half circle/sphere, risen straight off the ground.

It was a silver, dome shaped shield, with crackles of blue lighting running around it.

There seemed to be civilization inside, protected by the shield, away from the fire.

Valade descended, and with a blinding flash of light, they passed through the wall of the dome.

Carey screamed when she passed through the wall, the blinding light seemed to burn into her heart, even when she shut her eyes, she could still see that light.

Finally, unable to stand the pain, she passed out.

Carey found her self in a dimly lit room, sitting in a chair.

Something was different about her since she passed through the wall.

Something supernatural, she felt lighter and more……divine?

She tensed all of a sudden, another being's presence was in this room.

She looked up, to see a figure in a cloak, it's face hidden underneath a hood.

Not surprising.

Well, this is hell, of course she would be sitting in a room with a figure hidden underneath a cloak and a hood.

Probably some kind of demon getting ready to eat her.

The hooded figure slowly took off his hood, but his head was still bowed.

Carey blinked.

He wasn't some kind of demon with an evil twisted face.

He had platinum blond hair, and the part of his face which she could see looked as if it was carved by angels.

He was pretty handsome.

He turned his head to face Carey, and at once she knew that this was no man.

His eyes was an icy black, shining with power, shining with evil, pulling her into it's black depths.

This was Lucifer, the fallen angel.

"Hello, Carey. I'm sorry you fainted when you passed through the wall of the Circle." Said Lucifer, not sounding sorry at all.

" I hope Valade hasn't been too haughty." Lucifer cast a dangerous glare at Valade, who was standing in the corner of the room.

"She ees a half-bred, my lord. She has filthee mortel blood en her!" Valade protested.

"The glass can be half full or half empty. She can be half mortal or half divine." Lucifer said charmingly. "And isn't it your fault to have fallen in love with a mortal?" He added, with no change of tone.

Carey felt her head reeling with the information. This is not true, she couldn't be part devil! Or part Valade anyways.

As if he had just read Carey's mind, Lucifer turned to her.

"Ah, you do not believe me. Well, you should know, wings are the mark of a divine being."

"You have seen Valade's already." Lucifer then unfurled his own wings, just as black as Valade's, if not more.

"Well, I don't have them." Carey said.

"Feel your back, Carey." Lucifer told her.

Carey touched her spine with her hands, and gasped when she felt something that had not been there before.

She slowly turned her head, and saw a bunch of feathers.

They were wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp2

Author's note: PLSE REVIEW PEOPLE! DOEN"T MATTER IF YOU"RE ANNOYMOUSE, JUST REVIEW! PLSEEEEEE!

"Seen enough of your wings yet?" came Lucifer's voice, and Carey realized that she had been spending 5 five minutes watching her new found wings.

"What do you want?" The snarling effect Carey intended was ruined because of her shaky voice.

"I will now tell you why you're here and where you are." 

"Er, I'm in hell because you brought me here, DUH!" Carey sneered, her voice stranger this time.

" I will tell you what I want to tell you, and you will be quiet and listen, whether you feel like it or not!" Lucifer snarled.

Suddenly, Carey was forced by something supernatural to look at Lucifer and listen to him.

"All mortals must come here to the Circle, where they will be judged. After a nine months' stay, they will go through the Ordeal, in the Room of Fire.

The mortal's fate will be made by the Room of Fire, not me. The Room of Fire will decide whether the mortal is to stay in the pits of hell, or to go to heaven, or to be reincarnated.

Because you are half mortal, you will have to go through the Ordeal. But there is something special about you that changes the rules of the game.

There is a prophecy. The last judgement shall come on the dawn of the 22nd century.

(Author's note: The amount of time in hell is different from the amount of time on Earth, so by the time 9 months is over, it is nearly 2100 AD)

The Golden Child will be the shatterpoint, the one who decides whether mankind will live or not.

If she chose to fight with mankind to destroy me, the Last Judgement is extended.

And if she chose to be on my side, I will be invincible.

The Golden Child is from God's seed, she is the sister of Jesus Christ.

The chosen mother, this time, is you, Carey.

Now, God had made me a deal.

Look at your wings, Carey."

Carey looked at her wings again.

"They are brown now, not black like a fallen angel, not white like an angel.

This is because the blood of mortal in you, can easily be swayed.

The deal I have made with God, is that, you will be allowed in the Circle for 8 months and 31 days.

At the end of that time, if your wings have turned black, it means that your heart has chosen power over good, ambition over loyalty.

By that time, the Golden Child will be in the making, and if your wings are black, I am allowed to kill you, hence killing the Golden Child, the last hope of mankind.

If your wings are still brown, you will be allowed to go through the Ordeal and let the Room of Fire decide your fate.

So now, you will be going to the Circle.

See you in 8 months and 31 days."


	4. Chapter 4

Chp3

Author's note: PLSE REVIEW PEOPLE!

Carey spat on the ground close to Lucifer as she was taken away. The two guards or whoever they were pushed her harder, causing her to almost stumble.

"Wait." Lucifer called out.

The guards immediately stopped.

" I almost forgot, each being that comes here must go to the Room of Crystals first. Take her there."

The guards changed direction and headed for the other door of the room.

Carey hissed as one of them pulled at her wings to get her to hurry up.

She blinked when the door behind her shut. There were crystal shards dangling on chains everywhere in this room.

They were all twinkling and glowing, so that the room was shinging with a hundred different colours.

"Chose." One of the guard ordered tonelessly.

"Chose what? What the heck is going on now?"

"Every being is brought here when he or she comes to the Circle. You must choose a crystal. The crystal allows you to communicate with a person who you know is in heaven. One person only. Take a crystal and tell it whom you chose. You may speak to that person later, when you are settle in the Circle."

The guards pushed her forward.

Carey gingerly plucked one crystal shard with a silver chain dangling on it.

She looked at the crystal and saw a sea of mist in it's depth.

Who would she choose?

She wanted to communicate with Kurt, Cody and Zack. How would she choose?

"Hurry up!" one of the guards snarled.

"I chose Cody." She told the crystal.

"Put on the crystal necklace, and come."

Carey quickly put the silver chain around her neck, and was then taken by the guards again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp4

Author's note: PLSEE PLSEE REVIEW!

Carey was left on a street of the Circle, with her crystal necklace on her and a key in her hands.

"It's the key to your dormitory. Another mortal's sharing it with you."

Carey glared at the guards, stormed into the building in front of her.

She cursed as she moved down the corridors, and stopped at room 13.

Slowly she opened the door and looked at the other person inside.

The person gasped and Carey gasped.

"Chiyo!" (A'N- For the people who didn't read the first story of the sequel, "Cody", Chiyo was Cody's kind of girlfriend. Thing.)

"Carey?"

"How did you die!?" they both chorused.

Chiyo looked sideways, and muttered, "Car accident."

"Oh. Sorry." Carey muttered, glancing at her.

She was still the girl Carey remembered, but her eyes showed maturity far beyond her look.

"I just died of old age." Carey muttered.

"Oh. I heard about you. Turned out you're the mother of the Golden Child. Cool, huh?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah. Cool."

"So, er, you want me to show you how to fly?"

"WHAT?"

"Fly. You have wings." Chiyo said as if talking about the weather.

"And….and you?" Carey managed to squeeze out.

Carey's eyes opened wide as Chiyo slowly extended a _wing _from her back.

"I've got them too. I'm not a fallen angel, not like you. I . . .I don't know why I have them. Lucifer was rather surprised."

Carey stared at Chiyo's extened wing. It was pure white, with a two black slashes on the inside, shaped like a cross.

"So. Lets go." Without warning, Chiyo leapt off her bed, and dragged Carey off by her wrist.

At the Sycamore:

"Woah!" Carey whistled, as she looked down the so called Sycamore.

"This is the best place for beginners to fly." Chiyo said.

"I, I don't know." Carey muttered, looking down at the thousand meter deep crack of the Sycamore.

"Look, I'll show you. Watch me first." Chiyo said.

Carey watched in awe as Chiyo took a running leap off the Sycamore.

Immediately, she started falling, but she unfurled her 14 feet wingspan, and caught the wind with her wings.

Chiyo confidently pushed downwards, then up, then down. With a few strokes, she was almost a hundred meters above Carey.

Chiyo smoothly glided down, and landed next to Carey gracefully.

"Try it. Just jump off and unfurl your wings. You're dead anyways, so it doesn't matter."

Carey took a deep breath, and decided to jump.

She bunched her muscles, started to run.

A second ago she had been running on solid ground, and now, she was falling through the air.

Quickly, she unfurled her wings, and they caught the wind immediately.

She stopped dropping so fast, Carey was almost gliding.

Carey found the muscles that were connected to her brown wings, and worked them.

She pushed her wings up and down, and soon, she was flying across the rock walls of the Sycamore.

Carey watched her body cast a shadow across the stone wall, and laughed.

This sure bets climbing.

Chiyo came to fly with her, and eventually, when the sky began to darken, they landed reluctantly.

Carey's wings were hot from the flying and her body was sore, but she hadn't had that much fun for a long long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp5

Author's note: KEEP REVIEWING! LUV U ALL!

Eight months later:

Carey and Chiyo laughed as they walked into the dormitory together.

Carey spent most of her time flying with Chiyo, and the last eight months passed quickly.

So far, her wings were still brown, which meant that all she had to do was to pass the test in the Room of Fire.

She tried not to think of the test.

Carey looked at her now large stomach (A'n- She's pregnant, remember?), and wondered what the Golden Child will be like.

From Valade's office:

Valade pounded the table with anger.

Carey wasn't meant to have fun.

Why hell was she so happy?

Why couldn't she, Valade, feel the same happiness when she first learnt to fly?

Carey's wings would not turn black, because her heart would stay pure.

Then, the Golden Child would not die.

Valade decided to activate the Curse Fire.

The Curse Fire lies in every being, like a time bomb waiting to explode.

As Carey's mother, Valade could activate it.

And she will activate it.

For the triumph of evil over good, Valade could kill her own daughter and she won't care.

At the dormitory:

Carey gasped as her crystal necklace suddenly glowed.

She slowly picked it up, and held it to her face.

She could see Cody….

"Cody!" she whispered, gripping the necklace as if it was her life.

"Mom?" came the reply, "Are you there?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"I know what happened. Did I tell you about what happened at the Icepool?"

"You made your decision? What is it?" Carey asked.

"Zack and I are staying."

(A'N, for people who didn't read the last chapter of the story "Cody", I'll make the explanation short.

Basically, when the spirit of someone reaches heaven, they have to tell the Icepool their decision. The first decision is that they want to be reincarnated, which means going back to earth with no memory of their life before.

The second decision is to move on, which meant that they would have to cross the Icepool.If they move on, they cannot watch over the Earth and the ones they love.

The last decision is to stay. To stay, means that the spirit becomes a ghost for eternity, forever to wander the stars. (Rather like the ghosts at Hogwarts.) They can watch over their loved ones, but the price they got to pay is that when their relatives die, they will lose contact with them forever, and then, they will truly be alone to wander the stars.)

"But, why?" Carey asked.

"For you, mom. You will need help, you can't survive in hell alone."

Carey felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized the sacrifice Cody had made for her.

"Thank…thank you." She choked out, then added, "And Zack? And Kurt?"

"Zack will stay with me. Dad has move on." Cody then added, "Mom, there is something you gotta know."

"Yeah?"

"Valade. She, she activated the Cursed Fire."

"Eh?" Carey was puzzled.

"Just, just, look at your wings."

Carey looked, and almost fell down.

They were BLACK!

"OH MY GOD!" she cried, and Cody shushed her.

"Don't scream. Ok, er, you, um, want to know what happened?"

"Ye..yeah."

"The Cursed Fire lies in every being. Valade activated it. So, um, your wings are black, which means that Lucifer gets to kill you."

"But that's cheating, my wings would never have turned black by themselves."

"No, its not cheating. Mom, Valade used the suffering and anger that's buried deep in you, to activated the Fire. So technically, it's the hate and anger you felt on Earth that activated your wings.

Valade just used them. Its not cheating."

Cody added, "Mom, Lucifer and the rest of them, they are coming for you."

Sure enough, the door burst open.

Chiyo, who had been listening to Cody in shock jumped.

Valade, with her purple eyes gleaming in triumph, followed by 2 body guards.

"So, your vings had turned black huh? De time for your judgement ees meant to be today, in 6 hours."

Carey glared at her own mother, and refused to give up hope. "Then I have six hours to turn them brown again."

"You can do little in six hours." Valade then turned to the guards. "Take her to the dungeon, she'll wait for her judgement their."

Carey looked at the crystal on her neck as she was taken away.

"Cody! Don't go!"

"I can't stay Mom, the powers above is dragging me back."

"Mom, hang on ok? We'll find some way out for you."

That was the last thing Carey heard from Cody.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 6

Author's note:

For you guys who have read "Cody" and "Journey to the Himalayas", you know that now is the time the story gets tragic and everyone dies. Even though they are all dead. (It just occurred to me that I've already killed them all…) Anyway, this story is just kind of explaining how the Golden Child comes along, the next and last sequel will be better. I hope. KEEP REVIEWING!

"NO! Sc rew you, you bit ch!" Carey cursed as she clung to the cage door of the dungeon.

She was locked in a cage, or rather, a sort of torture chamber.

The bars where at the top of the cage, and Carey was hanging on to it, dangling in the middle of the cage.

Carey hung on to the bar, and winced as she realized that the bars were covered with nettles and sharp thorns.

She didn't let go, because at the bottom of the cage, was much bigger and horrible spears sticking out from the floor.

If she let go, she will die, and most important of all, her child will die too.

She cannot die.

She just held on, and smashed herself repeatedly against the thorns, her hands were covered with blood and so was her body.

She smashed for hours and hours, until her eyes were blinded by blood and she was barely recognizable.

Carey finally fainted, but she was still hanging on to her cage.

Her hours of smashing against the cage door had done some good after all.

The thorns and nails had pieced right through the splintered bones of her fingers, and she was hanging because of it.

Carey Martin really was not any average woman.

That was why God chose her to borne the Golden Child.

At the entrance of the dungeon:

Chiyo panted as she tried to get inside the torture chamber, Carey was inside, and Carey needed her help.

The guards were gathering, and Chiyo flung out her wings, clenching her fists as she got ready to fight.

She knew the guards would not attack her unless she attacked first.

Well, she never picked fights, but this time she would.

Chiyo was a master of kung fu (A'N- I mentioned a bit of it in the first sequel "Cody")

She was a descendant of the Empress Wu Zhe Tian and had learnt the lost arts of the Phoenix Move.

She spread out her arms, and formed her hands into the lethal Phoenix Claw.

Chiyo leapt at the guards, going straight into action.

At once they formed a circle around her, and she lashed out at the first of them.

One swipe of the Phoenix Claw down the guard's belly, and at once his guts spilled out.

Chiyo snatched his stick and summoned strength from her ancestors.

She let out her _qi_, and at once the stick caught on fire.

She turned and waved, around the circle, killing them all before they even realized what was happening.

As she went around the circle, flames dropped down from the spear, and at last, the circle of guards were dead.

There was a circle of fire, fueling on blood around her.

And there was just one more guard, left outside the circle, left.

She decided to use the Phoenix Claw one more time.

Chiyo leapt out of the circle of fire, straight at the guard.

To her surprise, the guard had even faster reflects, and managed to grab her wrist, stopping her from her move.

No one could stop the Phoenix Claw, unless – Chiyo's eyes widened with shock as she saw the mark on the guard's wrist.

The mark of the Ming Dragon.

She had been careless, and now she will regret it.

Sure enough, the guard twisted her wrist and sent her own Phoenix Claw straight at her eyes.

Chiyo fell to the ground, blind, knowing that she deserved it.

The guard did not give her the Death Blow.

That was even worse, he was mocking at her.

Mocking at her that she was so close to Carey and could not reach her.

She was so close but could never reach anything.

At the Icepool:

Cody walked to the edge of the Icepool once more.

"I want make a deal." This was allowed, by exchanging one's soul.

The unimaginable sacrifice.

"There can be a deal. The sacrifice, please." The Icepool answered.

"I exchange my sou—"

"NO!"

Cody gasped as Zack came running out of nowhere, and pushed him out of the way, blocking in front of him, protecting him.

"Mother needs my help, Zack."

" I know." Zack then turned to the lake.

"Take _my_ soul instead."

"What? Zack, what the—"

"This is for abusing you when we were alive."

"I've already forgiven you, and you've died for me once!"

Cody cried out, trying to get in front of Zack.

"I haven't forgiven myself."

"When can you ever forgive yourself?!"

"Never. But I'll feel better after this, but I'll never forgive myself."

Cody felt himself crying, yet again.

"Come on, Cody. Let me go. You know that I won't ever let your soul be taken."

Cody fell back into the water, and felt tears disturbing the water's surface.

He gathered himself, and forced himself--- into nodding.

Zack nodded too, and turned to the lake. "The exchange is my soul."

"Very well." The lake replied, and Zack picked Cody out of the water, hugged him one last time.

Cody tried to hug him back, but Zack was already gone, and he grabbed at empty air.

His twin, was truly gone forever.

Cody felt the world shatter around him, unimaginable pain piercing his heart.

He flung his head back, and let out a chilling scream, so pain stricken, so sharp and chilling it spread across the world, letting out all his suffering, all his pain.

As if in reply, the world echoed his scream back to him.

Cody sat there, water dripping from his golden hair, until the lake reminded him.

"The first part of your deal, please."

( A'N: After the soul is sacrisficed, there are two parts of the deal. The first part, the person gets to choose where h wants to go, and a reasonable amount of time he needs. The second part is that they get another choice whether they want to be reincarnated or to stay or to go on."

"I want to go to the entrance of the dungeon, in the Circle."

"The time?" The lake asked.

"5 hours."

"Very well."

Cody whispered, " I coming, mom, I'm coming. Hold on," as the lake dragged him back to Earth, back to hell.

In the dungeon:

Carey came back to reality with a horrible pain.

She looked up, and felt sick by the sight that greeted her.

Her finger bones had failed to hold on, and had broken on.

It was a bloody mess, and she can just make out, that she was dangling by a few blood vessels.

Hold on. A few veins just snapped.

Make that one blood vessel.

Right now, Zack was gone, Chiyo was blinded, and the world's fate was hanging by a blood vessel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp7

Author's note: I'm gonna end this quickly, since no one likes it, and hurry on with the sequel. KEEP REVIEWING!

"Chiyo. Chiyo! Get up, come on, wake up." Chiyo felt a gentle hand on her shoulders.

She lifted her heavy eye lids, and was surprised to see Cody's concerned face right in front of her.

Wait, how could she _see_?

And then she remembered, this was hell.

Your body is gone, so your injuries don't affect you for more than a few minutes.

"Wha-What the-" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, its me." Cody whispered, blinking at her.

"How…."

"Zack exchanged his soul." Cody's face suddenly contorted with pain.

"Oh My God! And, and he did it for me? Us? I am so sorry, this is my fault!"

Chiyo tried to get up, but Cody placed two hands on her shoulders and pushed back against the floor.

"Its not your fault."

There was something else in Cody's intense look.

She blushed at under his gaze, and looked away.

"Come on, we really gotta save Carey." Cody coughed, and said.

Chiyo knew he was right, and allowed Cody to drag her off the floor, and together, they walked into the dungeons.

In Carey's cage:

Carey was finding the pain just bearable, but there was only ten more minutes till midnight.

Midnight, when Lucifer would come and see her wings.

She wouldn't make it out of this, not even if Cody come and help her himself.

"MOM!"

Carey gasped, could it be?

"Carey!" that one was Chiyo's voice.

She dared to look, and saw Cody and Chiyo at the bottom of her cage.

Of course, she had only Cody in her eyes.

"Mom!"

"Cody! Cody, what are you doing here? They will catch you too! GO!"

"NO, we're getting you out of there!"

"My wings are black, Cody, there is no way to come out."

"There is. The golden child can help you. We just gotta wake her up."

Cody then added, "I know what to do. Do you two trust me?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Alright. Me and Chiyo have to use our life-energy to wake the golden child. After we use up our energy, well…we'll be gone. Forever."

"NO! Cody, you and Chiyo are not doing this. No for me. Chiyo, tell him." Carey shouted.

"No, we _are _doing this." Chiyo had the stubborn look in her eyes, and she set her chin firmly.

"Two against one. Outvoted, mom." Cody managed a painful grin, and took Chiyo's hand.

They both knew the spells really well, since they've both been in the spirit world much longer than Carey.

"_Wi askat un lieve ofo ule seji chilede ecenti_." _**We exchange our souls for the Golden Child to wake.**_

"What the h ell! No, I forbid you, stop, stop right now!" Carey yelled, but Chiyo and Cody only continued.

Their spells seems to be working, because a yellow glow was appearing around Carey's stomach.

"_Seji chilede, teina yi mothel's hinel gasa." __**Golden Child, turn your mother's wings white.**_

The yellow glow turned into a golden fire, getting brighter and brighter.

The fire moved up wards, and attached itself to Carey's wings.

The fire latched it self into the black feathers, and started to spread out.

By the time Chiyo and Cody opened their eyes, Carey's wings were pure white.

But that was no cause for celebration, for Chiyo and Cody were disappearing.

Cody bent over and landed a swift, gentle kiss on Chiyo's lips, then, they both faded into shards of light.

Carey blinked in a failed attempt to get rid of the tears in her eyes.

They were gone.

Her sons were gone, and so was Chiyo.

She had no time to yell, no more time to grief, for the dungeon doors opened again, and in walked Lucifer.

Carey gritted her teeth, and she never felt angrier or more ready for battle.

Bring it on.

Lucifer walked to her cage, with the look of complete triumph in his eyes.

He looked at her wings, expecting to see black ones.

That victorious glow in his eyes disappeared.

"VALADE!" He snarled out.

"Yes master."

"What is the meaning of this? You told me that I will find her with black wings!"

Valade took one look at Carey's wings, and gasped in disbelief.

"I am vely vely sorry! But master, they really vere black before! I svear! I—

"Take her aways." Lucifer growled to the guards.

Despite recent grief, Carey called towards the shrieking Valade as she was dragged away.

"Whose the loser now, mom?"

"SILENCE!" Lucifer lashed out, and at once invisible force gripped Carey's neck, choking her.

When the invisible hand released her, she knew better than to speak.

"Very well, Carey. You have passed the first test. Lets see if you're so lucky with the next one.

"Bring her to the Room of Fire!"


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter

Author's note: I hate this story. But then again, it's a background story. Read the next sequel, it is a lot better. I hope it is as good as the first story, "Cody".

Carey found the so called "Room of Fire" not a pit for eternal torture.

Just three old fools sitting behind a desk.

How intimidating.

The guards forced Carey to kneel down onto the floor, but she struggled with all the fire left in her.

On of the three judges sat a little straighter, with a look of interest in his eyes.

"Release her. Let her stand."

At once the guards let her go.

Carey shook her shoulders angrily, and stood up, chin high in the air.

After losing all those she cared for, AGAIN, there really is nothing to be scared of.

"Stand at the side." Another of the three instructed the guards.

The guards bowed and moved to the side at once.

"First. A test of courage. To see if you are truly ready to enter the spirit world."

"All you have to do, is not to make a sound until the first test is over."

All of a sudden, Carey was transported into a room of complete darkness.

She was by her self, in the middle of nowhere.

She was floating, she couldn't really move, couldn't feel.

It was so silent, so quiet, the ringing in her ears, pounding of her heart, was so loud.

But she welcomed this new silence, basking in the feel of eternal peace.

How long she floated there, she had not idea.

A minute, maybe an hour, may be a day, maybe a year.

But when she saw light flooding into the room, the way the light pierced her eyes, it felt almost unbearable.

She was lying on the floor.

Just the feel of ANYTHING was so painful.

But compared to what she has been through, this was almost child's play.

She pushed herself off the floor without a moment of hesitation, and stood facing the guards once more, trying not to sway on her feet.

"Congratulations, Carey. You have passed the first half of the test."

"Now Carey, let me ask you something. You are the mother of the Golden Child, the queen of man kind.

As her mother, you have almost infinitive power. You can do anything you want if you chose to use the power correctly.

What would you do first?"

The three old fools looked at her earnestly.

"Well, first I would put that son of a bi tch Lucifer in the dungeon and let him rot in hell forever."

"Anything else?"

"I would make sure no one would EVER go through pain, sadness and the feeling of lose again."

"Anything else? Anything for your own good?"

"I would stop Global Warming. I would shut that crazy ass bi tch mother of mine in the dungeons with Lucifer as well, I would—

"Congratulations, Carey. You have passed the last test. You are incorruptible."

"I get to out of this hell hole of a place? Good."

"One last thing Carey."

"ARGH! What?"

"Before you leave here, you can make a wish. We know what happened to Cody and Chiyo.

You have read Lucifer's testament, haven't you?

You know the rules, an exchange for a wish, a deal for—

"I know about them. Chiyo told me." Carey cut him off.

"Think carefully."

Carey did not let any emotion show on her face, but inside, she was bursting with relief.

When a soul was gone, its gone forever.

But there was just one more loop hole.

And Carey intends to use it.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"What is the deal?"

"I exchange _my soul _so that Chiyo and Cody maybe reincarnated."

"Very well."

"The Golden Child will be born first, before I go."

"That can be down. Goodbye now, Carey. May your child live out her destiny."

And with that, Carey found her self standing as a _human _on real, earth ground.

She sank onto the grassy floor, tears streaming down her face.

Thank God she was on Earth and out of that h e double toothpicks of a place.

But she gasped as she felt a painful, yet familiar shudder erupt from her womb.

Her labour.

(A'N: Not going into details of the labour)

Carey found herself lying on the ground, spent, holding a rather wet but otherwise cute and healthy baby.

She cannot believe it.

This was the Golden Child.

This tiny, helpless little bundle will one day save man kind.

She felt herself starting to fade.

Her time is coming to an end.

She was not surprised to feel feathers on the baby's back, small, chicken wings sized, pure white wings, that will one day carry the Golden Child in flight.

Carey noticed something strange.

This child had a mark on her left wing.

Two black coloured spashes, forming a Cross.

Exactly like Chiyo's.

This was her reincarnation.

Which means that some where else in this wide world, another baby, was Cody's reincarnation.

Carey had agreed to exchange her soul for that.

Satisfied, Carey sank back down into the grass, finally giving in to the higher power that was dragging her to go.

She smiled, breathed one more breath of this Earth's.

She faded, into a million shards of light, and all that was left was the baby and Carey's clothes.

The shards of light danced joyfully upwards, flying towards the endless nightsky, away from the world that held so much pain and so much suffering.

Within seconds, the shards of light had been drawn back to the stars.

Carey's time has ended.

The Last Judgement has began.

Long live the Golden Child.

Author's note: I hope that wasn't too bad. That was the last chapter, THANK GOD I finished this story. Read the next one, guys, its gonna be called, "The Girl in White Wings". Thks for the reviews, even though only one of you reviewed!


End file.
